mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Yin
'Yin '''is an Eloi who resides on Pantheon. She raised the Ancients into a sentient race and was worshipped by them. She gains power by breathing in pollution, making Pantheon an ideal planet for her. To keep her power up at all times, she uses a breathing apparatus that constantly burns things. When her power is at its greatest, her plasma hair glows bright orange, and expels intense heat. Backstory ''Born about 2 billion years before the Ancients became sentient, Yin was one of the only Eloi who slept on Pantheon. She decided she wanted to give her knowledge of life and understanding to the Ancients, because she felt one day, they would become something special. She knew unlike other empires, they could be taught to appreciate life. She eventually succeeded in helping them become one of the greatest empires the universe would ever know, and she cared for them with all her heart. When the Ancients discovered the first signs of life on Earth, she told her fellow Eloi to dwell on Earth, and give the Humans knowledge. Finally, Yin was done in helping her people, and she left Pantheon, revealing not only her existence to the Ancients, but revealing the existence of the Eloi. She sent her Eloi bretheren to the other planets the Ancients gave life to, where they became the gods of their very own people. Several millenia later, Yin helplessly watched as the Shade consumed the planet of her people. Desperate, she gave up her omnipotent form to take on a mortal form to save her people, and she helped turn the tide in the battle. In the end, she went to rest for several million years under the crust of Pantheon. When she awoke, she found her body had changed drastically; she felt weak, and she felt near death. Upon emerging to the surface, she was immediately healed by the thick atmosphere. She found, much to her horror, the land of her people overrun with robots, the beautiful landscape now nothing but desert and toxic oceans, and her people nowhere to be seen. She became enraged, and began to tear her way through the land, destroying all in her way. '' ''It was there that she realized that she would not rest again until Pantheon was returned to her people, the land's original owners. Roles in the games Yin is currently planned to appear in the currently-untitled Ancient game, and is scheduled to appear in the game "Maskotia: Pantheon's Enlightenment". In this game, she is going to be a major character, and possibly a boss at some point. Hating the robots for claiming the land of her people, she fights to completely evict the robots. Being traumatized by the Shade and the robots both taking over Pantheon, Yin ocassionally overflows with emotions. She can become incredibly powerful when she becomes infuriated. When she is sad, it is said that it is the only time in which rain falls on Pantheon. She has also been known to posses telekenetic powers, capable of crushing metal structures and manipulating the sand that covers the planet. Elements Element Mind.png|Mind Element Temporal.png|Temporal Element Fire.png|Fire Trivia * Yin was created and named after Saintesse_Yin, or as known on Spore, Minamongoose. Yin.png|Yin without a background. Saintesse_Yin.png|The earliest prototype of Yin. Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Alien Category:Supernatural Category:Demigod Category:Nonorganic Category:Golem Category:Eloi Category:MinaMongoose Category:Maskotia: PanEn Category:Female